


Close Seconds

by torigates



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anyone asked her where she was from, she always said Canada first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Seconds

 

  
Robin loved New York City. She’d lived there long enough to consider herself a New Yorker (she figured if, ‘I’m-from-Ohio’ Ted could consider himself from New York, then she could too). But if anyone asked her where she was from, she always said Canada first.

Robin loved—loves—Canada. It’s her home. It’s where her family is. Still, she left Canada for a reason; you don’t get to be a world famous reporter working for the CBC.

It’s hard to remember that at times like this. She’d been living in the states for almost four years, and she wasn’t a world famous reporter. Far from it. She was unemployed, living with her ex-boyfriend without any prospects for a new job, or any money of her own to move out.

Robin wanted to go home.

She hadn’t said anything to anyone, because honestly she didn’t think they’d understand. They all loved New York, and didn’t ever seem homesick. Far from it, Ted always talked about how he dreaded going home. Barney almost never mentioned his family.

“Hey,” Marshall said sliding into the booth next to her at McLaren’s.

“Hey.”

“So you’re homesick, huh.”

Robin looked at him, surprised. “How can you tell?” she asked.

“I always start to feel a little homesick around the holidays. Plus, you had that look on your face.”

“What look?” she asked.

“The ‘I want to go home’ look. I’ve had that look many times, myself. And let me tell you, Robin, I have the perfect solution.”

“You do?”

“Yep, come on!” he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the booth.

“Where are we going?” she asked.

“No time to explain, Robin! Just come!”

The Walleye Saloon is basically the best place Robin has ever seen. She _loves_ it there. It’s not as good as being in Canada, but it’s the next best thing. The men are manly, the beer is horrible but cold (it’s no Molsen, but it’ll do), and Robin hasn’t this much practice at Fisherman’s Quest since high school.

It was really odd seeing Marshall in a different light. Robin wasn’t kidding when she said all New York men were ten per cent woman. Plus, by virtue of Marshall being first Lily’s fiancé and later her husband, Robin had never looked at Marshall in that way. His weird obsession with superstitions and his cutesy habits with Lily always turned Robin off in a very powerful way.

It turns out Minnesota Marshall is pretty freaking hot. He’s into sports, looks good in flannel, and don’t even get Robin started on how amazing it was to see him punch someone out. It reminds her of the guys back home, and Robin can’t help but feel nostalgic.

And, okay. She knows it’s not as good as being in Canada, but it was as close as she could get. That’s why she lied about where she was from. It’s not that she was ashamed (far from it), but she missed being home so much. She was willing to do almost anything to feel like she belonged.

She just got caught up in the bar, in feeling like she was close to home. She didn’t blame Marshall for outing her as Canadian. Marshall and Minnesota was like Ted and people from New Jersey claiming to be from New York, like her and Canada. You can’t claim something that’s not yours.

With her homesickness, homelessness, unemployment and loneliness Robin let herself forget how much she loves being Canadian. How much she’s _proud_ to be Canadian.

Marshall found her sitting on the steps outside their (Ted’s) apartment.

“I’m so sorry for what happened back there. I acted like a total jerk. I – I shouldn’t have said anything.”

It’s stupid, but Marshall apologizing just made her miss home that much more. Marshall had nothing to be sorry about.

“No, look. I’m sorry,” and there was apologizing too. “That was your place, I shouldn’t have tried to make it mine. It’s just every year at the holidays I get homesick. And so far every year I’ve had a reason to stay, a boyfriend, a job, or something. This year for the first time I don’t.”

Saying it out loud only made it so much worse. For the past few weeks Robin had been telling herself desperately that things were going to work out. That she would get a job. An apartment. That she hadn’t left behind her entire life back home for nothing.

“Yes you do,” Marshall said, interrupting her thoughts.

“What?” she asked.

“We all love you. Okay? If you ever move back to Canada, we would hop on a plane, we would track you down, and after Barney dragged us to a few of those strip clubs you talked about, we would bring you back right here where you’re supposed to be. It’s not New York without Robin Scherbatsky.”

It was horrible and wrong, but Marshall sitting next to her, still wearing his Vikings jersey and telling her how much they all care about her, started to overwhelm her. His we started to sound like Is, and Robin had to tell herself to get a grip. She was lonely and she was homesick, and this was _Marshall_. Lily’s Marshall.

He grabbed her hand again, just like when he first brought her to the Walleye Saloon, and pulled her to her feet.

“Let’s go,” he said.

Robin raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything.

It turned out Robin was _completely_ wrong about the Walleye Saloon. The Hoser Hut was the best place _in the entire world_. They had Molsen beer, Tim Horton’s coffee, Smarties, Coffee Crisp, and people didn’t look at her funny if she asked for a pop instead of a soda. Being around Canadians was so different. So familiar.

It really did feel like home.

“Are you mad?” Marshall asked her later that night.

“Mad? How could I possibly be mad? You found this place for me.”

“I thought you might be mad I sang your song,” he told her.

Robin laughed and shook her head. “I think bringing me here gets you off the hook.” She paused, “But just this once. I don’t want you to start singing it all the time.”

“But it’s so catchy!” he protested.

Robin glared, but didn’t say anything.

They sat in silence for a few moments. “So what are these, exactly?” Marshall asked popping a few Smarties into his mouth.

“They’re like M&Ms,” she said. “You know, it’s so weird. As a kid I always liked M&Ms better, but when I moved here I started craving them all the time.”

He chuckled.

“Thanks, Marshall,” she continued. “This really helped.”

“You’re welcome,” he told her, and put his arm around her shoulders.

Robin couldn’t help but lean against him, and his arm tightened around her.

“I know what it’s like to miss home,” he said. “But I meant what I said earlier: if you ever leave, we’ll all be out there on the next flight to bring you back where you belong.”

It was too much. Living with Ted, not having a job or a boyfriend, missing home, it was all just too much. Despite her best efforts, Robin started crying.

“Hey,” Marshall said. “What’s wrong?”

Robin shook her head, and tried to brush away her tears. She really had to stop making a habit of crying in bars.

“Seriously, Robin,” Marshall coaxed rubbing her back. “You can tell me.”

“I’m sorry,” she choked out. “You’re being so nice, and here I am making a complete fool out of myself.”

Marshall pulled her closer. “I’m won’t pretend I’m not surprised to see you cry,” he paused. “I’ll admit, I’ve had my suspicions that you might be a robot.”

Robin laughed.

“It’s no big deal, Robin. We all have rough patches. You’ve seen me so depressed I couldn’t even put pants on in the morning. We’re all just doing the best we can.”

Robin nodded and wiped away more tears. “Thanks, Marshall.”

“C’mere,” he said pulling her into a hug. It was nice, knowing there was someone who cared; someone who could take care of her and make her feel loved. Robin hugged him back.

After a moment, Marshall pulled away and looked at her. “Are you okay?” he asked, brushing her hair off her forehead.

Robin doesn’t know how it happened. She certainly didn’t mean to do it, but one moment he was looking her in the eyes with such obvious concern, the next she was leaning forward and pressing their mouths together.

Marshall moved his hands from her hair to her shoulders, not pulling her closer, but not pushing her away either. Robin’s hands were at his waist, gripping his Vikings jersey. The kiss went on long enough that neither one was able to pretend that it was an accident.

“Robin,” Marshall whispered as he pulled away.

“Oh god,” Robin said, standing up. She had ruined everything. “I’m so sorry. Oh god, I’ve got to go. Where’s my purse – ?”

“Robin,” Marshall said, and grabbed her wrist pulling her back down.

“Marshall, I’m so sorry. After everything you did for me – I am _so sorry_.” Robin covered her face with her hands.

“Robin, listen,” he said, and pulled her hands away from her face. “It’s okay.”

“It’s not okay!” Robin exclaimed. “You’re married! To my best friend! How is this okay? I am a horrible person.”

“You’re not a horrible person, Robin,” Marshall said.

Robin could feel herself shaking. She thought she was going to be sick. “How can you be so calm?” she asked.

“It’s no big deal – ”

“No big deal?” Robin cut him off. “How can you say that? Why aren’t you mad? You should hate me right now.”

“Of course I don’t hate you, Robin, and I’m not mad. You’re sad, you’re lonely and you’re homesick.”

“That’s no excuse – ” she started.

“Robin, look.” He grabbed both her hands and waited until she looked at him.

“I love you. Lily loves you. Nothing is going to change because of one kiss. It’s no big deal.”

Robin looked for signs that Marshall was lying. She didn’t understand how he could be so okay with this. How he could be so calm.

She looked down. “Are you going to tell Lily?” she asked quietly.

“Do you want me to tell Lily?” he asked her.

She shook her head but didn’t look up.

“Okay, then I won’t tell Lily,” he said simply.

“Are you sure – ?” she asked hesitantly.

“Of course I’m sure. It’s not a big deal.”

After a long moment Robin nodded. Marshall pulled her into another hug. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled into his chest.

“It’s okay,” he told her. “Not that I’m saying we should make a habit of this.”

Robin snorted. “Tell me about it.”

After that, Marshall walked her home.

“Are you sure you’re not mad?” she asked when they were standing outside Ted’s apartment.

“I’m sure,” he said.

They stood there for a few moments. “Thanks,” Robin said and hugged him.

“Anytime,” Marshall said.

Robin walked up the stairs to the building, turning to wave when she got to the door. “Good night,” she said.

“Night.”

Once inside, Robin leaned against the door, allowing her head to thump against it loudly. She thought about what Marshall had done for her, what all her friends had proved they would do for, and everything that she would do for them. Canada would always be her home, but Robin realised that New York was a pretty close second. 


End file.
